Development of a nonsurgical diagnostic technique for detecting cancer has been in demand because of its obvious advantages over traditional biopsy surgery. Laser-induced fluorescence (LIF) has shown great potential for use in an in vivo procedure for the detection of cancerous tissue. Specifically, the LIF technique utilizes a fiber optic probe which consists of a bundle of optical fibers (i.e. a fiber optic cable) including a plurality of excitation fibers and a plurality of emission fibers. The first end of each excitation fiber is optically connected to an excitation light source and the first end of each emission fiber is connected to a light detector. The distal end of the bundle is positioned in the probe for juxtaposition to the tissue in vivo for analysis and preferably touching the tissue. The tissue is excited via the excitation fibers and the emission radiation from the tissue in the form of laser-induced fluorescence is delivered to the detector through the emission fibers. The output signal from the detector is delivered to a computer. Mathematical manipulation of the output signal illustrates whether the tissue is normal or malignant with excellent results.
The main disadvantage with to the use of fiber optic probes is the end of the probe must be cleaned after every use, which leads to degradation of the probe. Also, positioning the probe can be difficult. Specifically, being assured the face of the probe is properly positioned to analyze a section of tissue is of great concern and importance. Further, it is important that the probe remain in desired position during the testing period.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic probe protector for securely maintaining a fiber optic probe therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic probe protector which is disposable.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic probe protector which is configured to assure proper disposition of the fiber optic probe during testing of a tissue section.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic probe protector for protecting the distal end of a fiber optic probe.